Everything Is Changing
by dohimdraco
Summary: Yuugi makes a choice that sends him spiraling into a series of events that could change the future of all humans. Y. Bakura x Yuugi YAOI Romance, Action


†**E**_verything _**I**_s _**C**_hanging_†

**b**_y: _**S**_tupefiedNarutard_

_**.:NOTES:.**_ Okay, so, I just started watching Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged Series right before Christmas and have been obsessed with it for a while. I got back into YGO! and starting reading fanfics again. I love me some Yami x Yuugi, but I really, really love me some Kleptoshipping for God knows why! (Kleptoshipping is YamiBakura x Yuugi) (weird, huh?) Well, so, I was wanting to give my hand at this. Also, my computer is dead. So this story is being typed on a temp. computer. So I might not be able to update frequently, due to the fact that this is not mine.

**.:WARNINGS:.** YAOI, Kleptoshipping, possible lemon, Dramallama, etc.

**.:Genres:.** Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.

_**.:Summary:.**__ Yuugi makes a choice that sends him spiraling into a series of events that could change the future of all humans. [Y. Bakura x Yuugi[YAOI[Romance, Action_

**P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E.**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_so little time, _

_try to understand that I,_

_try to make a move just to stay in the game,_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name,_

_but,_

_everybody's changing and I don't feel the same... _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**H**_is breathing was ragged.

He was struggling to get to his feet, hand pushing weakly on his knee for support. His small body was easily tussled around by the harsh winds pounding in from an unknown source. His tri-colored hair whipped about, sometimes smacking him in the eyes, making them water. His face was covered in dirt, blue school uniform pants tattered, jacket long forgotten in the dust. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"_Yuugi_,"A voice beckoned, Yuugi looking around in fear. Where was that voice coming from? From what he could see, everything was black. There was light on him only, the rest around him was pitch dark, making him hug himself so that he could stay in the spotlight surrounding him. He was scared.

"W-who are you?" he asked fearfully, looking at nothing in particular. After all, nobody but him was there.

Suddenly, a light whipped towards a new figure. A woman with long black-maroon hair and deep green eyes stood there in ancient looking garb, gold jewelry clasping to different limbs of her body. She looked stoic, blank look on her face. Somehow, though, she didn't feel threatening at all. Yet, Yuugi still took a step away. His heart was racing a mile a minute, pounding in his chest frantically. Lub-DUB, lub-DUB, lub-DUB.

"_I am called Meshkenet, the Egyptian Goddess of Childbirth, but also of Destiny. I've watched you from afar, Yuugi, for a long time now_," she spoke smoothly, letting her tongue wrap around certain words to create a beautiful Egyptian dialect. She was smiling at him now. Yuugi still cowered.

"What do you want with me?" he barely whispered, on his knees, arms wrapped around himself in despair. What was going on? Why did he feel so lost? He still devoured the darkness with his violet orbs raking over anything that seemed like some kind of object. Of course, it was hard to see with such a bright light focusing on him. But if he stepped out of the light, would be consumed? Would this magnificent form comforting him, but terrifying him at the same time, leave him there to rot?

"_Do not be afraid, my dear child, for I am only here to make sure your destiny is fulfilled. You have been struggling for a long time."_ Meshkenet explained, gesturing to another dim spotlight across from her, a light filled with images. These images were old and new, times when Yuugi was at his best and times when Yuugi felt like he could not go on. He was crying, he was laughing, he was smiling, he was angry. All these emotions stabbed into his soul as he reconnected with those horrid things, images and recreations he'd rather not remember right now. Everything hurt.

"What do you want with me?" Yuugi repeated, tears slipping down his dirty face, occasionally stinging an open wound. He was so confused right now, wondering who was in his past and why he wanted to get to them so bad. Even though he couldn't remember them exactly, he could. Memories were resurfacing as quickly as they had been wiped out as he watched the scenes in the light play over and over.

"_Oh Yuugi. I know you are frightened," _Meshkenet continued, sad look upon her beautiful face. "_You have been through too much. Too many memories reside in your existence. Atemu's past has deeply infected you with the distaste he has been through. Such a child of light should not have to view something so dark. Yet... you stay with him. I still cannot figure out... how have you not given in to the selfish needs of human?"_

Yuugi looked up suddenly, head tilting to the side as her words made sense to him. He stood slowly, taking his time as the winds tried to push him out of his haven of light. "I..." he began, pausing to try and catch his breath, to recollect his thoughts, "I love him very much." Yuugi answered, placing his hand on his chest, over the sensitive muscle convulsing in pain. "I love them all very much."

Meshkenet watched the poor soul, already knowing his destiny beforehand. Although she knew his destiny could be changed by any force in the life, or any choices he made, she knew what he would do. This was it.

_"Yuugi. I am here to help you fulfill your destiny. You, at the moment, are stuck in between the shadow realm and the world of light. Your last battle, your last card game, is being played just as we speak. Atemu is battling against Ra now... and he is lost without your presence. I can do only two things for you. These are wishes, if you will. The other Egyptian Gods know your destiny is great and have helped me gain the strength, if you will wish for these two things."_

"Anything?" Yuugi asked without a moment's hesitation. His memories were back in full, he knew what was happening and why he was here. Ra had banished him to the shadow realm, but the Egyptian gods must have intervened.

"_Anything your heart desires. It could be stupid, it could be important. Just for you."_ The black haired goddess took on a serious expression, something biting and harsh. Yet, Yuugi was less afraid of her than he had been when she was smiling at him.

Yuugi looked off in thought. Memories were flooding into his system. His brain was sorting through so many scenes it hurt. He remembered Atemu's lonely eyes. He remembered the coldness he had first encountered when talking with his the dark spirit_. "I've just been in the dark for so long... I don't know what else there is_."

"I..." Yuugi started, tears falling from his face. "I wish that Atemu would be given the Gods help to win this game against Ra."

_"It is done. The gods are helping him as we speak_."

"And I... I wish that once it was over... that I would take Atemu's place as the spirit of the puzzle and that it would be sent, along with the other millenium items, to a place where they can't be f-found." Yuugi cried as he wished, knowing how lonely and hard it would be to leave his current life. The love he felt for his family and friends was enormous... and giving that up for a life of servitude to the dark was something heartbreaking.

Meshkenet closed her eyes, a smile painted on her lips. She began the walk towards Yuugi and when she got to him, she enveloped him in a warm, motherly hug. "_Oh, my dearest Yuugi. Your wish is granted. Your burden is terrible, but it shall be done. I only wish that there were people more like you in the world of humans and gods alike. I will let you see your friends and family for the last time." _

Yuugi was sobbing violently now, feeling empty. How was he going to survive this?

---------------------------------------------------------

**A**_temu_ was astonished by the sight before him. He had all the cards he needed to defeat Ra, the most powerful god in existence. Where had all this luck come from? And where was Yuugi? He couldn't feel his presence in his mind and that cause him great strife. He placed down card after card, making Ra cringe and shake where he stood. He had made a god's oath, something he couldn't go back on. Ra had made the foolish promise that if Atemu won the game Ra would leave the world at peace, taking all the shadows with him. There would be peace for 1,000 years before any of the spirits would break free and Ra could not interfere with human lives.

Ra's goal was to gain complete control over the world. All inhabitants of Earth would be his eternal slave. And since Ra knew Atemu could not access real monsters from the shadow realm, he would have to challenge Atemu with the imitation of the game with cards. What Ra did not know was that he was outnumbered by the other gods, all of them, even Horus, against him in his attempts to gain control of the world. It was _all_ of theirs, not just his. They had their fair share in creation.

So here Atemu was, playing a simple card game to determine the fate of the world. Humans were watching everywhere. Over the t.v. screens, on the radio, right there on the street... they were watching Yuugi Mutou battling for everyone's well-being. Their fate rested on his hands. The boy with crazy hair and leather pants. Mothers knew they were going to die... they were surprised the boy didn't have any piercings or tattoos. Little kids stared enviously at the boy, wishing they looked or talked like him. Yuugi was the hero and they were being saved. Nobody knew that Yuugi was currently sacrificing himself for Atemu's sake and that this was really Atemu dueling.

Jonouchi was resting against the railing of a sidewalk, battered and bloody. Honda was out cold, head lying in Anzu's lap. She was stroking his hair, watching the duel anxiously. Seto lay against the wall of a very close building, wishing Yuugi would just win already. Mokuba sat beside him, bruised, but unharmed. Unlike Seto whose leg was broken, as well as a few ribs. Marik was watching, Ryou standing beside him, hands clasped in silent prayer.

"This is the end for you, Ra." Atemu finally smirked that cocky grin and slammed the card down, completing the Ouigi Board, 4 death letters complete and on the field. Ra stared in shock as his points fell to zero.

"How... how could this have happened?" Ra asked, suddenly looking up at Atemu and snarling at him. "This is not over!" he jumped forwards, but stopped suddenly, promise taken into effect. He convulsed and doubled over. Looking back up, he was confronted by Horus.

"Hello, Ra, it's time for you to keep your promise and leave this world for 1,000 years." he smiled deviously, welcoming the oppurtunity to make his enemy look bad, especially in front of all his children. Ra's eyes widened as he realized all the gods were against him. And just like that, they were all gone.

A roar from the crowds watching the duel sounded, all their fears completely obliterated, as if Exodia had run his hands through the anxiety. Anzu let tears pour from her face as the sun came out, Honda opening his eyes for the first time in hours. Jonouchi yelled in triumph, momentarily forgetting his injuries and running to hug Atemu. "You did it, pal!" he exclaimed over and over. Seto smirked and let his eyes close in relief. Mokuba hugged him tightly, alleviated from his trepidation. Everyone was happy.

Yet, Atemu knew Yuugi shouldn't be so silent. Was he even there? He knew Ra had banished him, but he thought Yuugi would have reappeared by now. Where was he?

"Yuugi is not here." Atemu said aloud, making Jo stop his cheering. Yuugi was his best friend after all.

"What da ya mean, Yuug isn't here?"

"I cannot feel his presence." Atemu answered quickly, closing his eyes and looking around his soul room. "He is not _here_." Atemu sounded panicked. Anzu's tears were refreshed as she heard the news.

"Th-that can't be." she whispered, blue eyes shining in horror. Her brown hair was tangled and matted, her eyes had bags under them from stress. Seto watched the scene in concern. Did something happen to Yuugi?

"_Fear not, children. Yuugi is perfectly fine. Here he is." _a melodic voice suddenly interrupted the worrying. A black-maroon haired woman appeared, Yuugi standing behind her, tears pouring down his face.

"Oh Yuugi!" Anzu exclaimed happily, smile forming on all of her features. She was so relieved. Honda smiled and Seto sighed. Stupid kid.

"Yuugi. We've done it. We've beaten Ra." Jonouchi said, happy, but worried about the tears on his best friend's face. What was wrong? Wasn't he happy about this.

Atemu stepped towards Yuugi and the beautiful spirit beside him. "Jo speaks the truth, Yuugi. You can come back to me now." he extended his hand, but Yuugi hid behind Meshkenet, only peaking out slightly from behind her. Meshkenet looked sadly at the expression on Atem's face. He was so in love with this boy... Why did it have to be like this?

"_Now is your only chance. You have little time. I will be back shortly. Make haste."_ the goddess said quickly, disappearing in a flash. Yuugi gasped as he was exposed to all of his friend's questioning stares. He looked away swiftly, not wanting to meet that picture at all. His tiny hands were clasped together, wringing, nervous.

He didn't know where to start, or what to say. Meshkenet had told him to make haste, so he would.

"Please gather in front of me. I have something important to tell you." Yuugi asked, still avoiding eye contact as everyone reluctantly stood or sat in one area, waiting for him to speak. Yuugi was finding it hard to breathe, let alone think. He knew he was dying slowly, his soul replacing Atemu's. He let more tears fall from his eyes.

"Aibou..." Atemu tried to touch Yuugi, but the boy dodged the hand, letting out a strangled sob.

"Don't touch me please." Yuugi asked in a whisper. "I have little time to talk... and this is hard for me.

"You all don't know how much I love you... You are all considered my family, even you Marik, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba. I... I couldn't ever picture myself without you, but I'm... I'm afraid that's what will be for me, quite soon--"

"What are you talking about?" Atemu interrupted instantly, worried about the nonsense coming from his aibou's mouth. What was this idiocracy after everything was okay?

"... I'm afraid that I'll be leaving you today. I am... exchanging soul positions-"

"_Yuugi_." Atemu started, ready to change his aibou's mind. Exchange souls... impossible!

"I am exchanging souls with Atemu," Yuugi continued on without fail. "The millenium items will then be discarded to a location where no one will ever find them... again." the hikari choked out, shoulders shaking.

"I won't allow this." Atemu spouted angrily. Who was Yuugi to give his life? After Atemu had tried so hard to protect it at all costs?

"Please understand, Atemu... _Please._ I just want... you to live out your life. To not be stuck in such a damned place anymore. You're too good for that. So I'm taking this burden upon myself, because... Because I love you so much. More than is possibly sane." Yuugi explained, hiccuping randomly, holding his hand to his heart. Anzu couldn't watch. She didn't want to hear anything else.

"You've been in the dark so long... and I... I can't stand it. I want you to live life here and be happy. Get married, have children, live in peace. I can handle myself." Yuugi smiled at the thought of Atemu's children. What would they look like?

Atemu felt like he couldn't breathe. He wasn't hearing this. Yuugi was not leaving him. He was _not._

"Yuugi..." he murmured, tears spilling down his cheeks in rivers. How long had it been since he had cried like this? He lunged forward, grabbing his aibou into a tight hug, falling onto his knees, hugging his aibou's waste. He hid his face in Yuugi's stomach, body quaking with lament. "Please don't do this."

"Oh, Atemu..." Yuugi grabbed his yami's face in his hands, making him look him in the eyes. Violet clashed with deep red. "I will always, always remember you. I love you more than life itself... apparently." he giggled and smiled sweetly at his love.

"I love you." Atemu wailed, all concerns of looking like a man flying out the window. He touched Yuugi's lips with his own, tightening his grip. Jonouchi sobbed uncontrollably, hugging himself tightly at the scence.

Seto watched with a stoic expression on his face. Yuugi was a good soul. He wished he had known him better. Better yet, wished he had been friends with him.

Yuugi looked up, grinning at his family. "Jo, I love you like my very own brother. Grow up strong, be the best you can be, I know who you are. You have the biggest heart and the most courage I've seen in my lifetime. Thank you so much." Jo shook his head, but couldn't look at Yuugi.

"Honda, you were like a brother too. You have so much strength. I'll miss your dorky jokes terribly. And Anzu... I used to have the biggest crush on you. I guess that developed into a protectiveness, something brotherly, you know? I love you."

He looked at Marik and Ryou. "You guys need some time to relax. The evil spirits in your items will be gone as well. I've made sure of that. Ryou, I've enjoyed our friendship so much. Marik... I was only friends with you for a little, but I know you have a big heart. Keep smiling okay?"

"Seto..." Yuugi began, waiting for Kaiba to look at him. Seto looked over, "Spare me." he said simply, looking away.

"I love you, Seto." Yuugi said softly and Seto pretended that rain had started to fall as he tasted salt in his mouth.

Yuugi turned back to Atem, smiling at him again.

And, as if he had never been there, Yuugi was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
